A drain system provides an infrastructure to route waste fluid such as water and the like which accumulates in a water container to a public sewer system. Exemplary water containers include sinks, bathtubs, showers and the like. A typical drain system is configured as follows. A drain opening is located at the bottom of the water container. The drain opening may optionally include a drain-stopper which can be selectively lowered using a mechanism to close the drain opening and prevent the waste fluid from flowing through the drain opening. A drainpipe is located under the drain opening and is sealably attached to the bottom thereof. The drainpipe commonly includes a water trap. Drain systems can become clogged with one or more foreign materials which accumulate over time in remote areas of the drain systems such as the drain-stopper mechanism and the water trap. Until the clog is removed, drainage of the waste fluid out of the water container can be greatly slowed down or stopped completely so that the waste fluid is left standing in the water container. Thus, removing clogs from drain systems which have become clogged is a necessity of life.